bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Bleach Wiki:Arena
Welcome to the Bleach Wiki Arena, where every week, we will be bringing you a new match up. Who is better? Who would win? Which is your favorite? This is up to you to decide. Every week, a new matchup will be placed in the arena. It is then up to the users of the site to cast their vote. At the end of the week, a winner will be decided and the match will be archived as a new one is put up. Voting and Rules How to vote: 1. Click the edit button on the Battle heading. 2. Look where it says votes1= and votes2= 3. Type #Insert Reason Here--~~~~ in the column for the person you want to vote for. Please place your vote below any previous votes. Place your signature on the same line as your vote. ''' 4. Click Publish 5. Still having trouble? Read this. 6. Have a suggestion? Check out the suggestions box. '''Rules: 1. One vote per person. No double voting or voting for both if you can't make up you mind. 2. No fighting. If someone casts a vote for the opposite of what you voted for, no bashing them. 3. Not every week is going to be a physical battle, pay attention to the . 4. In the event of a tie, voting will be extended for one day, if it remains a tie by the end of the extension, then the whole battle will be a tie. 5. All votes must be signed or else they will be removed and not be counted, you can sign using four tildes 6. All votes must be 7. If a vote is added after the clock has run out, it will not be counted. If the timer on the battle says "** Invalid Date **", it means voting has ended. Battle 08:34, October 27, 2013 (UTC) #To keep it simple,Hollow Ichigo.Reason? Look above FinestFantasyVI (talk) 18:45, October 27, 2013 (UTC) #liking hollow ichigo's chances simply due to the more animal-istic personality and the longer time in said form. I do give props to FGT ichigo, but I feel hollow ichigo earns the cupcake on this one. Uraharattack (talk) 23:38, October 27, 2013 (UTC) #Full Hollow Ichigo lasts longer, and has more tricks, while the other is just one big attack, so I'm going Full Hollow Ichigo PcRetro (talk) 19:32, October 28, 2013 (UTC) #Killing instinct. WIN!!!! User:MKalut 01:32, October 29, 2013 (UTC) #I'm going to have to go with the Hollow within. In addition to the afore-mentioned abilities, we have never seen the full extent of Saigo no Getsuga's power. RurouniSmartass-providing facts and opinions in an indiscernible fashion. (talk) |votes2= #FGT Ichigo completely obliterated Aizen, and has very wide range of attack. Hollow Ichigo on the other hand, although fast and powerful, can still be destroyed. Thus far, not even a fully evolved Aizen has been shown to withstand FGT form. # Hollowfied Ichigo isn't a transcendent being. Mugetsu, annnnnnd DONE! Soon to be Captain (talk) 14:37, October 27, 2013 (UTC) #Both forms essentially represent Ichigo's true potential, but Mugetsu seems far more destructive overall. High-Speed Regeneration does not work if an individual is damaged beyond repair - Aizen only survived because the Hogyoku makes him immortal. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 18:59, October 27, 2013 (UTC) #i think that final getsuga tensho ichigo will win hands down as both hollow ichigo and that manifestation are apart of his powers Getsuga fan (talk) #I think FGT will win. No doubt both Hollow Ichigo and Final Getsuga Tensho are both powerful forms but comparativetly FGT is stronger. If Hollow was so powerfull then why was there a need to achieve mugetsu. And also hollow can't distinguish between friend and foe as it attacked Ishida. --Bleachcrazy611 (talk) 15:14, October 30, 2013 (UTC) #After alot of thought, FGT definitely takes the win. Not only was it more powerful (Took on Aizen and won), it is controlled (So doesn't waste time with satisfaction in a fight). Hollow Ichigo simply does not stand a chance. Sicarius001 (talk) 11:32, October 31, 2013 (UTC) #Hollow Ichigo's full form isn’t as strong. It could easily defeat Ulquiorra, but Final Getsuga Tenshō would've killed Aizen, who is much stronger than Ulquiorra, easily, had he not been immortal. Also the difference is intelligence; a calculated attack is much stronger than an attack without any thought in it.--[[User:Ginhikari|'銀光']] - [[User talk:Ginhikari| Speak friend and enter]] 11:46, November 1, 2013 (UTC) }} Past Battles Archived Battles : Love Aikawa and Rose Otorobashi vs. Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake, Tag Team Battle, Who would Win? : Sōsuke Aizen vs. Kūgo Ginjō, Who had the better betrayal? : Sode No Shirayuki vs. Hyōrinmaru, Which would you choose? : Rukia Kuchiki vs. Orihime Inoue, Who is the better female protagonist? : Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto vs. Kenpachi Zaraki, Who is the bigger badass? : Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck vs. Tier Harribel. Who would win? : Isshin Kurosaki vs. Kisuke Urahara. Who makes the better comic relief? : Sōsuke Aizen vs Shūkurō Tsukishima. Who is the better Manipulator? : Yumichika Ayesegawa vs Rangiku Matsumoto. Who is more likely to receive Bankai? : 6th Division vs 10th Division. Who would you rather server under? : Tatsuki Arisawa vs Keigo Asano. Who would you rather have as a friend? : Karin Kurosaki vs Yuzu Kurosaki. Who would you rather have as a sister? : Suzumebachi/Jakuhō Raikōben vs Shinsō/Kamishini no Yari. Which Zanpakuto kills the fastest? : Uryū Ishida vs Orihime Inoue. Who is the better Sidekick? : Yukio Hans Vorarlberna vs. Jackie Tristan. Whose Fullbring is better in a battle? : Shūhei Hisagi vs. Izuru Kira. Who would win in a fight to the death without using Kidō or releasing their Zanpakutō? : Sakanade vs. Katen Kyōkotsu. Which would be harder to fight against? : Muramasa vs. Kagerōza Inaba. Who is the better villain in terms of plan? Sōsuke Aizen vs. Yhwach. Who is the more frightening or "evil" antagonist? : The Espada vs. The Stern Ritter. Which is the better group of antagonists? : Kokutō vs. Sōjirō Kusaka. Who is the better movie villain? : ALONES vs. After Dark. Which is the better opening theme? Byakuya Kuchiki vs. Zommari Rureaux. Who is more arrogant? : Ichigo vs. Aizen or Ichigo vs. Ulquiorra. Which was the better fight? : Zangetsu (Quincy Powers) vs. Zangetsu (Zanpakutō Spirit). Who would win in a fight to the death? : Kaname Tōsen vs. Ikkaku Madarame. Who has the better philosophy of value? : }} The Tournament Second Place Äs Nödt: Champion Shunsui Kyōraku: Tournament Schedule A visual version of the bracket is available here Tournament Battles : Round 1 - Battle H: Äs Nödt vs. Quilge Opie. Assuming BOTH are at the SAME level of strength (physical strength, reiatsu, speed, etc.) and can use only the abilities that they themselves can use, not anyone else's abilities, who would win in a fight to the death? : Round 1 - Battle B: Tōshirō Hitsugaya vs. Shunsui Kyōraku. Assuming BOTH are at the SAME level of strength (physical strength, reiatsu, speed, etc.) and can use only the abilities that they themselves can use, not anyone else's abilities, who would win in a fight to the death? : Round 1 - Battle G: Uryū Ishida vs. Masaki Kurosaki. Assuming BOTH are at the SAME level of strength (physical strength, reiatsu, speed, etc.) and can use only the abilities that they themselves can use, not anyone else's abilities, who would win in a fight to the death? : Round 1 - Battle F: Coyote Starrk vs. Tier Harribel. Assuming BOTH are at the SAME level of strength (physical strength, reiatsu, speed, etc.) and can use only the abilities that they themselves can use, not anyone else's abilities, who would win in a fight to the death? : Round 1 - Battle C: Riruka Dokugamine vs. Shūkūro Tsukishima. Assuming BOTH are at the SAME level of strength (physical strength, reiatsu, speed, etc.) and can use only the abilities that they themselves can use, not anyone else's abilities, who would win in a fight to the death? : Round 1 - Battle D: Ulquiorra Cifer vs. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Assuming BOTH are at the SAME level of strength (physical strength, reiatsu, speed, etc.) and can use only the abilities that they themselves can use, not anyone else's abilities, who would win in a fight to the death? : Round 1 - Battle E: Yasutora Sado vs. Jackie Tristan. Assuming BOTH are at the SAME level of strength (physical strength, reiatsu, speed, etc.) and can use only the abilities that they themselves can use, not anyone else's abilities, who would win in a fight to the death? : Round 2 - Battle I: Byakuya Kuchiki vs. Shunsui Kyōraku. Assuming BOTH are at the SAME level of strength (physical strength, reiatsu, speed, etc.) and can use only the abilities that they themselves can use, not anyone else's abilities, who would win in a fight to the death? : Round 2 - Battle L: Masaki Kurosaki vs. Äs Nödt. Assuming BOTH are at the SAME level of strength (physical strength, reiatsu, speed, etc.) and can use only the abilities that they themselves can use, not anyone else's abilities, who would win in a fight to the death? : Round 2 - Battle J: Coyote Starrk vs. Ulquiorra Cifer. Assuming BOTH are at the SAME level of strength (physical strength, reiatsu, speed, etc.) and can use only the abilities that they themselves can use, not anyone else's abilities, who would win in a fight to the death? : Round 2 - Battle K: Yasutora Sado vs. Shūkurō Tsukishima. Assuming BOTH are at the SAME level of strength (physical strength, reiatsu, speed, etc.) and can use only the abilities that they themselves can use, not anyone else's abilities, who would win in a fight to the death? : Semifinals - Battle M: Shunsui Kyōraku vs. Coyote Starrk. Assuming BOTH are at the SAME level of strength (physical strength, reiatsu, speed, etc.) and can use only the abilities that they themselves can use, not anyone else's abilities, who would win in a fight to the death? : Semifinals - Battle N: Shūkurō Tsukishima vs. Äs Nödt. Assuming BOTH are at the SAME level of strength (physical strength, reiatsu, speed, etc.) and can use only the abilities that they themselves can use, not anyone else's abilities, who would win in a fight to the death? : Third Place Battle: Coyote Starrk vs. Shūkurō Tsukishima. Assuming BOTH are at the SAME level of strength (physical strength, reiatsu, speed, etc.) and can use only the abilities that they themselves can use, not anyone else's abilities, who would win in a fight to the death? : Final Battle: Shunsui Kyōraku vs. Äs Nödt. Assuming BOTH are at the SAME level of strength (physical strength, reiatsu, speed, etc.) and can use only the abilities that they themselves can use, not anyone else's abilities, who would win in a fight to the death? : }} }} Category:Bleach Wiki